New Type of mutant
by Lestat De Lioncout
Summary: There is a new mutant in town, she bonds greatly with Wolverine, and Rogue goes on a jealous rampage! real and you will find out what happens. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! the last fics I have done only like 2 people reviewed them, so... PLEASE REVIEW, or i w
1. The Instatute

Here is my first X men Fic. YEAH!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own squat, except the characters you have never heard of, I probably mane those up.  
  
If you want to see what Kiori looks like go to this website: and no I didn't draw it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Kiori! You need to get up!" Her mom yelled.  
  
"I'm coming!" She yelled back. Kiori was a strange girl, she wasn't born like most people where. She was born in a forest, in the middle of no where. Well she knew the place like the back of her hand, but she didn't live there anymore. She was found and put up for adoption, then adopted by Ms. Jane Monroe. Little did Kiori know, but Jane was Orora's a.k.a Storm's sister. Jane looked around at adoption agencies looking for mutants to needed homes then brought them to the school when they were ready.  
  
"I am coming Jane! Why do I need to get up so early, it isn't a school day", (A.N. Kiori didn't go to school, but she had to get up early when she was had to do her work, she was home schooled) Kiori called back to Jane.  
  
"Today is a special day Kiori; today we get to go see where my sister teaches!" Right as Jane said teaches Kiori was suddenly terrified. She had once snuck of to a school once when she was younger and she was horrified. Everyone was afraid of her and no one liked her, so she has always had bad ideas about schools.  
  
Noticing the fear in Kiori's face Jane then said "Oh Kiori hunny, do not worry about this school, it is much different then the last one you went to. This school is for special children, like you." (A.N. I for got to mention that Kiori was covered in fur, head to toe, she was a fox mutant, kind of like Wolverine, but she was covered in fur, and had all the senses like wolverine does. But she is part fox)  
  
As Kiori was about to leave she put some really baggy clothes on and a big leather jacket, then a big blanket over her self to cover up all her fur. She then ran to the car, then took all of the blankets off. They had tinted windows in their car, but Jane put in a special order, so the windows were impossible to see into.  
  
Jane then looked up the house and got into the car. "Okay here we go! You will really like it there. There are kids just like you. They all have a different..power. Like me sister for instance, she is a...mutant with the power to control and create any kind of weather. You Kiori are a mutant and you are going to a special school for mutants like you." Kiori didn't say anything for the whole trip until they were almost there, then she said "Will I have to stay there?"  
  
"You can if you want to, you can either stay there, and make new friends just like you and then learn to develop your powers, or you can continue being home schooled and never leaving the house and staying about the rest of you life indoors with me in our tiny apartment."  
  
Jane was trying to make the life they had seem horrible and the life at the school seem great, so she would stay there with her sister.  
  
"Okay, I guess I will give it a try" Kiori said as she started to lick her self clean so when she got there her coat would gleam. She may be a mutant, but she doesn't have to be dirty.  
  
About ten minutes later Jane announced that they were just about there. She then pulled up to a gate where it said on a sign 'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'  
  
"Who is this Xavier guy?" Kiori asked Jane  
  
"He is the man who owns this pleasant school. He is telepathic."  
  
They then parked in the garage. Jane found every thing so Kiori could tell she had been here before. They then got out of the car; Kiori instinctively put the blanket on over her entire body.  
  
"There will be no need for that any more, you are an equal here" Jane said, trying to sound comforting. They walked up to the big front doors and rang the doorbell. The door was opened by a man who had a strange scent around him, he smelt well king of like she did.  
  
"Hello Wolverine, I have a new student for you here, my sister is expecting me." Jane said greeting the man at the door.  
  
"Hey Jane, let me get Storm, I mean Orora." He then left yelling out "STORM YOUR SISTER IS HERE!!!!"  
  
He then turned around and said "Oh yeah, kid you can sit where ever you want, Jane the professor want to see you. Hey kid, the other students want to meet you, so just sit where ever you want." He said to Kiori.  
  
Right then a cloud of dark blue smoke appeared and a blue, elf like boy appeared. Kiori screamed.  
  
"Do not be afraid, I am like you I am also a mutant, please don't be afraid of me. I could change if you like." This blue boy said.  
  
Kiori nodded her head and he changed from a blue boy with elf like ears and a tail to a normal boy. Kiori then relaxed.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered. "I have never seen another..mutant before. This is all new to me. I mean Jane just told me on the car ride over. Before that is just thought I was some normal kid, that was home schooled, until one day where I snuck of to school and everyone was afraid of me, well it really sucked" Kiori then explained to the blue boy.  
  
"What is you name any way" he asked her  
  
"Kiori and you?"  
  
"Kurt."  
  
"And I am Kitty." Said a girl who just walked into the room.  
  
"I am Rogue" said another girl with a white strip in her hair.  
  
"Bobby" Said a boy, I then shuck his hand and my hand practically froze. "Sorry about that" he said very embarrassed.  
  
"I can fix that" said a boy who grabbed my hand with one hand and with the other he flicked a lighter on, and my hand was instantly warm.  
  
"I am Pyro" The boy who warmed her hand said.  
  
"Come on, his name is John, but he doesn't want to admit it." Bobby said.  
  
"I am Scott" Said a guy with red sunglasses.  
  
"And I am Jean Grey. And you know Jane, and here is her sister Orora, or Strom as we call her"  
  
Everyone was in the room now and it was getting crowded. Then the man who opened the door squeezed in and introduced him self as Wolverine.  
  
'I am Xavier, welcome to me school' Kiori heard in her head.  
  
"Wha..." She said searching around for what made that noise in her head. 'Professor Xavier is telepathic' she remembered Jane saying.  
  
Then a bald man in a wheelchair wheeled in. "Hello young Kiori, and how are you" He asked me, like I looked like all of these normal kids.  
  
"They aren't that normal, they all have a different set of powers, that which making them mutants. You are too just like them" The professor said using his telepathic abilities.  
  
"Okay then, well uhh.. What do I do here?" Kiori asked.  
  
Well That is up to you Kiori, if you wan to stay here, you will be taught bye either, Orora, Scott, Jean, Wolverine, or Professor Xavier and be treated like an equal, or you could go back home with me." Jane said  
  
"Well looking at the obvious choices I think I will stay here." Kiori said.  
  
She was looking over at Wolverine and instantly bonding with him. He could feel it too. They were both animals, they had silent messages they could communicate to each other. She looked over at Kurt she really liked him. He would know what she felt like even more then any one else here did, because he also had a different appearance. The other kids here all looked human except Kurt and herself.  
  
Rogue looked over at Kiori, who was looking over at Wolverine. Wolverine was looking right back at Kiori. Rogue was feeling a hint of jealousy in her stomach.  
  
"Well it is getting late Kiori please fallow me and I will show you to your room, it is neer Orora's room so if you need someone familiar then there she is." Professor Xavier said.  
  
"Okay then, Orora will you show me where my room is?" I asked.  
  
"I will kid, it is also next to mine, and anyway Sto-I mean Orora ha work she needs to do" Wolverine said. The jealousy factor in Rogue just exploded. She was in all jealous mode now, but she would deal with that later.  
  
"okay" Kiori said to Wolverine as they began to leave the crowd of people.  
  
As Wolverine and Kiori walked down the hall way they didn't really talk, but just be happy about being in another animal's presence. 


	2. Kiori's Arival

Disclaimer: do you really think I own any of this stuff? If you do then boy are you stupid. If I did I would be very happy, and I wouldn't be writing it here, I would be making a MOVIE!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Why would you do a thing like that? It is just insane!!!" Kurt said to Kiori "Why would you stay all cooped up like that for your entire life?? I mean when I was with my family I would go outside and in. I just wouldn't go where other people are."  
  
"Well where I live the second you go outside there are hundreds of people. I live right in New York city. It is kind of hard not to be noticed. Especially when you look like me."  
  
Kiori said back to Kurt. It had been about a week since Kiori had gotten there. She was just starting to really fit in. She and Kurt where now the best of friends.  
  
Kiori had been getting used to hearing professor X's voice in her head by now. But still it was kind of creepy.  
  
"Kurt, the professor wants us to go down to his lab. You know where that is don't you?" Kiori asked Kurt. Because she still didn't know where anything was, besides her room, Wolverines room, the kitchen, and the bathroom.  
  
"Of course I know where that is. Come on, this way." Kurt told Kiori. He knew where they where going and why. About a week after he had been here he also was told to go to the lab. But he would leave it a surprise for Kiori.  
  
"And this is the lab" Kurt finally told Kiori.  
  
"Hey professor, what do you need?" Kiori asked professor Xavier.  
  
"Like I said earlier I want to give you something. This is a hollow watch. I gives the holographic image of what you call a 'normal' person. Here you go. Just push that button there and there you go! This is Exactly how you would look if you didn't have fur."  
  
"I'll ask you first kurt, how do I look?" Kiori asked him.  
  
Kurt just stood there, with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Do I really look that bad?"  
  
"Why don't you look for yourself, Kiori?" Kurt told her  
  
Kiori went over to the mirror and looked. She then screamed. "OH MY GOD!!! I am like, normal!!!"  
  
"Now you are starting to sound like kitty!" Kurt said.  
  
"You can now go to school with the rest of the students here and then start to train in the danger room with us. Now I am going to ask you a question you may not know the answer to, but please try. Do you have any other additional , shall I say, power's?" Said Professor X.  
  
"Well, I don't know if it is a power, but I can do this." As Kiori said this, her tail, and hand's alighted on fire. Then suddenly a bolt of flame from her hands went shooting towards Kurt. Right before it hit him, Kurt teleported out. He then reappeared behind professor X.  
  
"Sorry, that happens a lot. That's why we don't have a TV anymore. Hehe."  
  
"We'll have to work on that." Said professor X.  
  
"Umm. if it is okay with you sir I would like to go to my room. Kurt could you show me the way back?"  
  
"Uh.what? Oh, yes sure.  
  
"Oh and kiori, you are going to need a code name while you train with us."  
  
"Well, when I was in the wood's some dogs once called me wolfsbaine?"  
  
"Then Wolfsbaine it is." (A/N- I know that in X-Men Evolution there is already a character named Wolfsbaine, but in the this fic that character doesn't exist.). 


End file.
